loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Fiona
Princess Fiona is the love interest of the titular protagonist of Shrek, and his wife in the rest of the franchise. She is a princess who was locked away in the highest room of the tallest tower of a castle that a fire-breathing dragon was guarding. Not one of many brave knights managed to free her. She had been waiting for her true love and true love's first kiss. Also in love with her is the adversary, Lord Farquaad, who wants to marry her so he can be king of Duloc. She was voiced by Cameron Diaz. Appearances Shrek Lord Farquaad banished all the fairy tale creatures from the kingdom which forces them to Shrek's swamp. Shrek was upset about it and went to Lord Farquaad to get his swamp back. Farquaad orders a mission for Shrek to retrieve Princess Fiona, so she can be his bride. When she first appears, she is angered to learn that her rescuer is not her Prince Charming, but an ogre, and that the man who wants to marry her wouldn't come himself. At first, she refuses to travel to Farquaad, but eventually befriends Donkey and develops a bond with Shrek, since they both realise they are more similar than they first thought, and Fiona begins to doubt that Lord Farquaad is her true love. Her Dragon Guardian later falls in love with Donkey. Through the course of the film, the audience discovers that she is cursed and while she is a human by day, she becomes an ogress at sunset. The spell was placed upon her when she was a child by a Witch. Donkey discovers this when checking on the Princess at night, and Fiona explains the curse. Shrek overhears part of this- with Fiona asking "who could ever love a beast so hideous and ugly?"-, and believes Fiona is referring to him. Angry and upset, Shrek hands Fiona over to Farquaad, and Fiona goes with him willingly as she is upset by Shrek's cold behavior, although she doesn't seem to like Farquaad on sight. When Donkey later on reveals to Shrek that Fiona was talking about 'somebody else', Shrek rushes off to disrupt the wedding. The curse is lifted at the end, when Fiona is kissed by Shrek and becomes an ogress permanently'; '''while she had expected to become her human self, Shrek assures her that she is still beautiful and the two marry. Shrek 2 Fiona tries to convince Shrek to meet her parents in the kingdom of Far Far Away. Eventually she does, and they go, and her Fairy Godmother, who had her locked away in the tower to begin with, still believes she is under the original curse. When the Fairy Godmother finds out that she is in fact married to an ogre, Fairy Godmother plots to kill Fiona's husband so her son, Prince Charming, can marry her. It turns out that there was a semi-complex plan where the Prince Charming, not Shrek, was supposed to rescue Fiona and marry her. It was the King's way of repaying the Fairy Godmother for a favour she had done him while courting Fiona's mother. Fiona is briefly returned to human form after Shrek drinks a "Happily Ever After" potion, which changes both the drinker and their true love into more beautiful forms. To make the change per manent however, she must kiss her true love by midnight. Fairy Godmother tries to get King Harold to give his daughter a love potion so that she'd fall in love with Charming and kiss him to make the potion's effect permanent. Both plans ultimately fail however. Harold, after seeing how much Fiona dislikes Charming, does not give her the love potion. When Shrek tries to kiss Fiona, she tells him that she wants to live happily ever after with the ogre she married. She and Shrek then turn back into ogres, and Donkey (who had turned into a white stallion) turns back into a donkey. ''Shrek the Third Princess Fiona has to act as the queen of Far Far Away while her father is ill. When the latter passes away, Shrek sets out to find her cousin Arthur Pendragon (or Artie), and she tells him that she is pregnant (something that she has been hinting since the start of the film). While she is having a baby shower, Prince Charming stages an invasion so that he can proclaim himself king of Far Far Away. Fiona organizes the resistance with her friends Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Rapunzel and Doris the Ugly Stepsister, but Rapunzel betrays them to marry Prince Charming. Thanks to the fighting abilities of her mother, they get out of prison and manage to escape, and the other princesses 'cut loose' and become more independent, Artie ends up making a speech to convince the villains to go straight. In the end, she has ogre triplets with Shrek. Shrek Forever After After an upsetting birthday party for his ogre triplets, Shrek makes a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to become "Ogre for a Day", he is brought to a world where he was never born for a single day. Here, Rumpelstiltskin has seized power by tricking Fiona's parents out of ruling the kingdom of Far Far Away. Fiona remains under the witch's curse from the first movie and has subsequently become the leader of a group of Ogre resistance fighters. While Fiona is a leader it also happens to be the only time the audience is allowed to see Fiona's hair down as an ogress. As Shrek's day is coming to an end, he realizes that a loophole (due to Donkey's origami skills) will revoke the deal if he can receive a True Love's kiss from Fiona. Nearing the end of the film Shrek reveals many details as to what he actually knows about Fiona and the person or ogress she truly is, during one scene Fiona reveals that she always wanted to have a daughter named Felicia. After several attempts, they realize that he has succeeded when Fiona's curse has been broken. The time-line returns to normal and Shrek returns to his children's birthday party and they live HAPPILY EVER AFTER! Category:Female Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Princess Category:Villain's Crush Category:Dreamworks Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Parents Category:Married Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Driving Force Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest